Chapter 8 (AIAG)
Review Responses: Yaw6113: I'm glad. gginsc: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Gime'SS: You're welcome. kitten198485: Thank you! keyblademeister88: I thought it would be, and Nym was never going to be with him. She's too rule-abiding and Pro-Dumbledore/Light. Sirius loathed the Dark Arts in canon, and it only made sense that he would deny Harry the chance to learn his families magic; even if it would save his life. Also, I'm current writing Chapter three of my SW/HP Crossover, and this story is mostly published: 8/13 chapters. anarion87: Thank you. Alex2909: I'm glad you're liking it. I wanted Harry to have another mentor and an older woman for wife... He is young and could benefit from her teachings, wisdom, and he needs people who love him. Charles Ceaser: Thank you. Guest (1): I'm glad, I thought I did quite well in writing his character correctly. EP: Thank you. Guest (2): I'm glad that you're kinda liking it and still giving it a chance. September 1st, 1994. Harry and his friends had finally arrived in the Great Hall for the Sorting and the Start-of-Term Feast. Sadly, Harry had to inform Dean and Seamus that he couldn't inform them of what was happening at Hogwarts this year, but that it would be announced after the Feast, that thankfully placated them. Harry and Neville sat down together, far away from Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, the former of which glared murderously at Harry. Ronald had been continually twisted by his jealousy of Harry and was getting even more reckless and unpleasant... And he wanted to murder Harry, at least according to Harry's Legilimency scan, anyway. Harry was quite amused by how much weight Ron had put on and was secretly hoping that it would shorten his life-span, but thought it unlikely due to his magic. "Hiya, Harry!" Colin Creevey called down the table. "Hi, Colin," Harry replied warily. "Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!" "That's nice," Harry said, while contemplating more ways to avoid him and his brother. Hopefully, his brother wouldn't be as annoying as him. "He's really excited!" said Colin, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?" "Of course," Harry lied. Minutes later and McGonagall lead the first years up to the top of the Hall. "Before we start the Sorting, perhaps we should cast some drying and warming charms on the children," Headmistress Longbottom interjected, to everyone's approval. The teachers began casting the spells, to hopefully prevent the children from catching a cold. "Now that they don't look like they swam here, you may begin the Sorting." Headmistress Longbottom said, causing laughter to break out among the students. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," McGonagall told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." And the Sorting began... With Harry tuning it out. Eventually, Dennis Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor and sat beside his brother and Harry was pointed out by Colin and Harry waved politely at Colin's little brother when he stared at him. The Sorting continued and later ended with 'Whitby, Kevin' being sorted into Hufflepuff. Headmistress Longbottom began the Feast without a word and everyone began eating. Harry enjoyed the feast, catching up with a couple other house-mates, and internally mocking his former friends... Ron, who was disgusting everyone with his non-existent table manners and now had no friends whatsoever. Granger, who was now ignorantly plotting to save the poor, unfortunate house-elves. They depended on magical bonds to live, but Harry intended to let her destroy her image further while protecting the house-elves. Secretly, he would be ordering the house-elves to visit him, if they believed they were tricked into freedom and he would rebond them to Hogwarts. Eventually, the Feast concluded and Headmistress Longbottom stood. "I have several Start-of-Term announcements to make..." She began. "For those of you who have not read the Daily Prophet, Wizarding Britain's sole newspaper, or were unable to, I am Headmistress Augusta Longbottom and the man sitting next to me is Deputy Headmaster Alexander Greengrass. We were appointed by the schools owner to restore Hogwarts from the disrepute and the lackluster standards that it had fallen into under the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. First, we have removed Rubeus Hagrid from his Professor position," here applause broke out from most of the four houses, causing Hagrid to flee the Great Hall in tears, "due to his lack of OWLs and NEWTs in the subject and his lack of Mastery in the subject and reckless behavior. For those who don't know, OWLs stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels and are generally undertaken in a students fifth year, and NEWTs stand for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, and are generally taken in the seventh year." "Professor Williams," Here the Headmistress gestured to a middle-aged Professor who promptly stood. "Will be teaching History of Magic, with Professor Binn's, a ghost, having been exorcised. We also have two new rules in place... Using slurs, such as the words: Mudblood, Mudblood-lover, mudwallower, scumsucker, half-breed, and dung-licker will now be punished. First years will lose two points per slur and second-through-fourth years will lose five, and fifth-through-seventh years will lose ten points. If Prefects and Head Boys are found to have let people get away with such behavior, then they will be stripped of their position and privileges and then severely punished." No-one under-estimated Lady Augusta Longbottoms seriousness, she was feared and respected by anyone who knew her. "We will also be enforcing the rule against bullying that Dumbledore was lax in, you may be punished with anything from detention or loss of points, to expulsion or suspension... Or even being turned over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement if the case is severe enough..." Here she paused as that sunk in. Several people at the Ravenclaw table looked quite nervous and their behavior drew Professor Flitwick's attention, with him making a note to watch them. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items. You can view it in Mr. Filch's office and the list has been placed on the noticeboards in all four Houses Common rooms." Here she sighed in dread. "I am also saddened to inform you that, despite my best efforts, that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." She said to the Great Hall's shock, but Harry didn't care, the game was just a useless distraction. "This is due to an event that Dumbledore stupidly entered Hogwarts into, it will start in October and continue throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely due to your youth. I have great displeasure in announcing that Hogwarts will be hosting -" But at that moment, there was deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. "You Alastor Moody, are late. May I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." No one applauded, not even Harry, who disapproved of the nutter being allowed anywhere near children. "As I was saying," the Headmistress began. "We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, despite my best efforts to avoid it." "You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley said, loudly. Whatever tension there was in the Great Hall was erased when nearly everyone laughed. "No, I don't have a sense of humor. As I was saying, I doubt most of you know what the Triwizard Tournament is... The Triwizard Tournament was started over seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of magic: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and each champion competed in three tasks. Each school took turns hosting the tournament every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a great way of establishing ties between witches and wizards of different nationalities... Until the death toll rose to unacceptable high." The Headmistress finished in disgust. "There have been several attempts to revive the tournament in the past, but only Albus Dumbledore was senile enough to do it, then again, student safety and prosperity was never a concern of his. He and Barty Crouch most likely got drunk and decided making students engage in death matches for money was a good idea." Here almost everyone laughed. "My hands are sadly tied, but I advise you all to not enter. But, if you think your life or risk of maiming is worth a measly thousand Galleons, then by all means go ahead." "The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons in personal prize money." Naturally all the idiots began dreaming of winning and making plans. "The Heads of the three schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have all agreed to impose an age restriction of seventeen for entry. That is to say, you must be of legal age to enter the tournament." Headmistress Longbottom finished, to several peoples outrage. "Silence! People die in this tournament!" The Headmistress said angrily, shocking the students into silence. "The age restriction will limit entry to those most capable of surviving and winning. Several precautions will be taken to ensure that no one under-aged can enter and I advise you all not to try bypassing them. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of the year. You will all extend every courtesy to our guests while they are with us and you will support the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. You are dismissed." All of the students began leaving, quite subdued by the unpleasant subject matter. Harry made a note to sic the Daily Prophet on Albus Dumbledore for his actions. Even now Dumbledore was plaguing Hogwarts from outside it's walls and carelessly risking innocent lives. September 7th, 1994. It had been a great first week back at Hogwarts and Harry was pleased with his performance in classes, but, most of all, he was pleased to have continued his rapid progress in his Potions Mastery studies. Horace Slughorn was constantly praising Harry to all of his colleagues to the point where he was actually annoying them, he had Harry supplying the Hospital Wing with potions, and was constantly pushing Harry to his brewing limits by having him brew mastery level potions and improve them. Harry was quite pleased to hear that he was even sending samples to Potions Master Guild for further evaluation. Lord Greengrass, the current Deputy Headmaster and a Potions Master in his own right, agreed that they were all Mastery-level in quality and skill, but was biased in Harry's favor and instead opted for neutrality. Life at Hogwarts continued to be predictable, which Harry enjoyed, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger continued their destructive behavior... Ron continued being lazy, jealous, and pathetic, and he refused his brothers attempts to help him improve his grades. Harry was amused at how little he had to do to destroy his old friends. Granger tried pushing her Anti-Elf-Slavery and was informed before the entire Great Hall that they depend on the magical bonds for life and magic, and that freeing them would cause them to starve to death; a horrible, agonizing death. She destroyed her popularity even further... And Harry found it hilarious. Professor Moody had lied about his lesson plans to the Oversight Committee and demonstrated the Unforgivable Curses to fourth years... When he asked if he could teach them to resist the Imperious Curse, he was informed that he would be immediately thrown into Azkaban if he did. The new Care of Magical Creatures Professor was great and far better than Hagrid who was unfit and unqualified to be teacher. Harry's changes to Hogwarts had been well received, even if he wasn't taking credit for them, and had Augusta Longbottom and Alexander Greengrass acting as human shields, for when he does do something people dislike. The castle was being cleaned and repaired in some places, the classes for Muggle Art and Music were no longer offered as electives and would eventually be phased out. Harry would be replacing the Muggle Studies teacher next year and revamping the curriculum to be modern and up-to-date. Albus Dumbledore took a major hit in terms of public approval with Rita Skeeter after him, but managed to spread the blame onto Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman and Minister Fudge, who promptly said that it was Dumbledore's idea. Harry had Rita be gentle with Fudge as a favor, which Fudge greatly appreciated and relinquished more of the Ministry's power over Hogwarts to Harry willingly as repayment. For now, though, Harry had some business discussions to formally begin... With Fred and George Weasley. "So..." Fred began nervously. "Perhaps you could tell me where you want your business to be ten years from now?" Harry asked. "We want to be bigger than Zonko's and possibly even take over their business." Fred replied, but George continued. "We have a lot of products for sale and are constantly inventing more." "We already have a small number of devoted customers and can promise you will profit from your investment." Fred said, taking back over. "We generally invent our own prank objects and you have seen them in action, but we've prepared several demonstrations..." What followed was them demonstrating their prank products on themselves, Lee Jordan, and several others. Eventually, Harry was satisfied that he was making a good investment, but needed to look further. "I'm convinced on investing but have concerns with your competition with other stores who've been around longer. I own a 25% stake in Gambol and Japes and a 35% stake in Zonko's, and while I'm unconcerned with losing money since I would be invested with your company, I am wondering if you've planned ahead for take-overs or buy-outs." "We haven't, we would need someone more skilled in finances to help plan." "Well, Zonko's is the most viable for takeover. It was founded by one person and invested in by several people who own the majority of shares in it, it can be silently bought up quickly within a day or two, but I suggest you wait until your company can safely make that investment. I would also be willing to combine forces for a Zonko's takeover based on the benefits that I would experience with my shares in your company increasing in value. Gambol and Japes would be much more difficult, if not impossible to take over... Between Messrs Gambol and Japes they hold 25.50% each and have a majority shareholding between them. You would need to save them for last or make a friendly offer to buy the company. Making products better than their own, but with similar effects, and cutting into their profits would help too. You may even choose to not takeover your rivals and just put them out of business." Harry said, to their shared awe. Harry loved that the laws were much simpler here! He could amass wealth much more easily with methods deemed illegal in the Muggle world. "I think George and I want to go with a combined 51% controlling interest. How does 49% for you sound?" Fred asked nervously. "That's actually what I was hoping for when I promised aid and investment." Harry replied, quite pleased he had acquired such a large stake. "I think we'll definitely takeover Zonko's and will certainly want your help." "I'm glad, but I do have several small suggestions. Nothing that I think you'll be opposed too, though." Harry said, they nodded. "The Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher has a potential customer base in males and I was wondering if you could make it blue or a gender-neutral color." They nodded, both agreeing with the idea. "I think your ideas for enchanting clothing to substitute shielding is amazing and I think you should try it on gloves and advertise them. Your Skiving Snacks antidotes have some medical uses and alone could generate you some major Galleons. Your Bruise removal paste also has plenty of options for Healers, Aurors, and Hitwizards." "We will do that, Harry!" They said enthusiastically, loving his profitable ideas. "As for the sum I'm investing... What is the ideal amount that you believe will help you achieve goals and turn us a profit?" Harry asked, and they both talked among themselves for a moment. "5000 Galleons should help us get there quicker due to having more of a research and development fund. We do want to keep this secret until we turn seventeen... Mum's money-hungry, likely to destroy our creations, and may possibly even try taking your investment or force us to return it. We heard that she tried creating an illegal marriage contract between you and Ginny, and she wasn't even apologetic about it. We just want to get some distance from her and even get our own place." Fred said sadly. "I don't hold her actions against you, and when you get your own place, I'll even ward it for you." Harry said, causing their eyes to widen. "It's one of my favorite hobbies and I know some very powerful wards and I'm planning to study the Fidelius Charm too. It's suppose to be incredibly difficult, but the advantages make it worth the effort to learn. Now, as for her stealing from you or myself, the 5000 Galleons will be placed in a vault registered to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and access will be restricted to the two of you." "Great! Do you have the contract on you?" George asked. "I do, but it will need to be updated to our recent agreements." Harry said, withdrawing the contracts and their copies. They began updating the contracts to what they had all agreed upon, and when they finished, they signed their copies and then the copies for the records of Gringotts and the Ministry. Though the Ministry's copy would be delayed until they were seventeen and Molly couldn't interfere. "Thanks, Harry, we appreciate this." They said in unison, which Harry found impressive in terms of coordination. "No problem, I should profit quite a bit from this too. I am happy to help you both too." Harry said as they neared the door, they nodded and exited the meeting room. Harry packed up his things and did the same. "Hey, Potter!" An unfamiliar voice called out... Harry readied his wand and turned to face the unknown speaker, discovering that it was Cedric Diggory. "Yes, Diggory?" Harry asked politely. "Headmistress Longbottom would like to see you in her office, she said that it was important." Diggory informed him with a casual demeanor. "Alright, thank you. I'll go there immediately." "I'm supposed to escort you there actually." Diggory replied. "Alright, I'm either in trouble or someones plotting to kill me." Harry said, to Diggory's amusement. They both began the walk to the Headmistress' Office. "How many people do want to kill you?" Diggory asked in concern. "There's at least two in Gryffindor, possibly five or more Slytherin, and I don't know of any in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Fenrir Greyback and his followers want to kill or infect me..." Harry trailed off. "I'm sure there are several Wizengamot members who want me dead too. Aren't I great at making friends?" Harry asked jokingly, causing Diggory to laugh. They neared the Headmistress' Office minutes later and Harry's magical sense was overloading and giving him a headache and putting him in great pain. Two massively powerful magicals were inside her office and Harry wasn't accustom to such levels of power. "Are you okay, Harry?" Diggory asked in concern. "Yeah, my ability to sense magic was just overloaded. There are two powerful magical's inside and both are far stronger than Albus Dumbledore, I think I know who it is, he chose to teach me how to control a... Rare ability of mine." "Parseltongue?" Diggory asked. "No. Thanks for the concern Diggory, but I'll be fine. Magic sense is all about experience and exposure to new levels of power, and then adapting to sensing them without being overwhelmed." Harry wished that he had gotten to feel Morgana's full power, but had to leave before she was back to full strength. "Okay, just be careful." Diggory said, before heading towards the Hufflepuff Common room. Harry nodded gratefully and climbed onto the stairs, which began taking him upward to the office. Harry prepared to knock, but he was told to enter before he could, Harry did as requested. "Welcome, Lord Potter. I would like to introduce you to Archmage Nicolas Flamel, of the International Mage Guild, and his wife, Perenelle, who is also an Archmage. Mr and Mrs Flamel, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." The Headmistress said, in introduction. Harry also noticed Deputy Headmaster Greengrass in the room. "A pleasure to meet you both," Harry said politely, still in pain from feeling their power. "Likewise," they returned. "We are overloading your magic sense, aren't we?" Perenelle asked in concern. "Yeah, I'm not quite used to feeling such power and the best way to adapt is to suffer through it." Nicolas nodded in approval. "Has Albus informed you of my intention to train you in controlling the fire element?" Nicolas asked. "He has. I assumed he was spying on me and I almost let the Black family wards punish him for me." Harry replied, to Nicolas' amusement. "He also called immortals annoying, but that could have been pure jealousy... Am I really being considered for recruitment into the Mage Guild?" "You are, but you have to be at minimum a Mage... Which you are actually quite close to becoming. I will also be providing you with books to help you along your Storm Elemental training." Nicolas replied. The Potter boy only needed grow his base Grand Sorcerer power once more to become a Mage and that should only take him a few more years. "I might even decide to supplement your education in other ways once I know where your interests lie..." "I'm interested in dueling, warding, rituals, battle magic, blood magic, wandless magic, and obscure magical arts." Harry replied, not concerned about judgement from Grindelwald supporters or people practicing human sacrifice for Alchemy. "You aren't shy at all, are you?" Perenelle asked in amusement. Perenelle certainly liked his bluntness and honesty. "Only when wearing a facade and that's faked." Harry replied shamelessly, amusing everyone in the room and several portraits. "I'll consider teaching you further; after your elemental training, but I expect you to work hard." Nicolas replied sternly. While Nicolas was amused by his humor and already quite impressed with the Potter boy, he wasn't going to take it easy on him or give him any special treatment. "And I will work hard. If all goes well then I should hopefully master my Fire Elemental powers in a month or two." Harry said, to Nicolas and Perenelle's amusement. "That's how long it took me to master control of water and I'm still trying to discover new uses for it." Harry paused, while they digested that revelation. "Is lava manipulation, heat control, controlling combustion or controlling dragon fire possible?" "I... Haven't tried. You probably shouldn't try controlling dragon fire or lava either." Nicolas replied in slight concern. "So, did you already have a place in mind for my training?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "I did not, why do you?" Nicolas asked, fortunately for Harry, Nicolas was too lost in thought of possibilities with the fire element to realize what Harry did: avoiding confirmation or making a promise. His wife found that amusing, but concealed it with her mastery of Occlumency. Nicolas wouldn't have asked for that anyway. "The Room of Requirement would be perfect for it, its warded, and can now only be accessed with my approval. It's located across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor left corridor." Harry said, secretly glad he had made the room solely his. It had astounding potential and could possibly give him whatever knowledge he desired. "Room of Requirement?" The Headmistress asked. "It becomes whatever the controller wants it to be and can theoretically provide them with anything; so long as it adheres to the Fundamental Laws of Magic. That's why I sealed it to all but myself; it's too unpredictable and dangerous." "It sounds dangerous, but it should serve our purpose. I will meet you there tomorrow after you have had breakfast. Be ready to work hard." Nicolas warned, though not unkindly. "I will be," Harry replied, and everyone said their goodbyes and Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower, leaving behind four very impressed people. When Harry entered Gryffindor Tower, he was greeted by the unpleasant sight of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. "I heard you were called to the Headmistress' Office..." Granger began snidely, before getting cut off by Harry. "I heard several students in Hogwarts think of you to get rid of inconvenient erections," Harry replied, before walking right past her, and leaving Granger gaping stupidly. Ron Weasley began laughing at Hermione, unable to resist, he had just figured out what Potter meant! He called her so ugly that she made erections go away! Granger ran to her dorm in tears, her plan to humiliate Potter ruined. Hermione had assumed that he was expelled for cheating and wanted to gloat to his face, but she would just tell McGonagall for revenge, and if he wasn't truly expelled, then that would hopefully get him thrown out where the cheater belonged. No one could do what he was doing, not even herself, so he was quite obviously cheating! If Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and best in their year couldn't do it, then Harry obviously couldn't. She couldn't believe that he was ever more intelligent then her, he obvious cheated when people called his work 'Mastery-level'. Hermione went to inform McGonagall and they patiently waited for Harry to answer the summons... Harry arrived ten minutes late, as a power play, to show McGonagall and Granger just who was in charge. "Miss Granger just told me something very interesting, Mister Potter." McGonagall said angrily, truly disgusted by what Harry had said to her. "It's Lord Potter, first of all. And she, in her immense and undo arrogance, assumed I was expelled and thought to mock me with an audience. She fails to realize that I have always been one step ahead and merely feigned stupidity, and even then I was getting mostly Outstandings on tests and homework, by pretending to be a borderline genius instead of my true genius self. Her sole talent is copying the work of experts, and by that metric her work is merely plagiarism and it contains nothing of her own. As for my hurtful words, they were true, I heard some guys talking about it, and she was one of several girls they thought of." Harry said, angering them both; Hermione with the insults to her intelligence, and McGonagall with his cruel, mocking, and antagonizing behavior. "As for punishment... There will be none and if you don't like it, then you are free to resign at the end of the year." Harry harshly informed McGonagall, who was shocked into silence. "And Granger, never cross me again, you talentless little b***h." And then Granger made the worst mistake of her life by drawing her wand and trying to assault a Wizengamot Lord...